Talk With a Fallen Star
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: Random interview 2 with April Rhodes. Ask anything!
1. Intro

Okay so I said I'd do two interviews for fun so here's the other! I, personally, LIKE April Rhodes in Glee so you may have noticed how I like to write in her POV and stuff (though that may tie into the fact I'm one of those theater dorks who worships Kristin Chenoweth).

As I said, I have the special ability of slipping into another personality entirely so it really helps me become the character, think like them, and then write with them so I decided for your entertainment (and my own) I would do an interview with her since it's BOUND to be funny and interesting. Please note that

THIS April has nothing to do with my Paying the RENT or Rhodes of Daisies April. She's a totally different personality so this one is more off of the The Rhodes I Took version, the real April.

Okay I KNOW some of you party poopers don't like Kristin and/or April so if that's the case… WHY THE HECK ARE YA READIN' THIS, YA JERK?

Yadda, yadda, yadda, please leave it around T level, thank you, blah, blah, blah… wait… who cares? It's APRIL RHODES FOR GOODNESS SAKE! (okay yeah, I don't want to make it like super high rate thing so barely anyone will read it but anyway…)

Note: updates will be very uneven! I might update the next day in one week and then wait a month the next! That is because this is my spare story project and not the priority unless I run out of ideas!  
Also, if you want the full intro to my interview stuff see "Chat with the Piemaker and Others" for the full lead-in.

~Broadway Babe WA


	2. POO

**Okay, here we go! Talk With a Fallen Star, Questions for April Rhodes. This should get interesting...**

**

* * *

**

Crap it's an interview. The only reason I came was because Broadway Babe WA dragged me here by bribe (she found this restaurant at a hotel where the wine bottles are enormous). I look around and there's barely anyone here. First to start the questions if Phases of Obsession.

"April, I've heard a roumer that you've once had a relationship with Vocal Adrenaline's Shelby Corcoran. Is this true?" asks Phases of Obsession.

"WHO TOLD YOU... I mean... SHUT UP!" I yell.

The subject is dropped.

"What's you favorite book?"

"Wicked," I say. "I might be tryin' for a part there on Broadway if I can."

"What's your favorite non-alcoholic drink?"

_Harder question there. Well I've tried to go sober a few times..._

"Mountain Dew," I say, "I couldn't drink 'till I was blind while running a roller rink so I kept drinkin' that as an alternative."

"How is a raven like a writing desk?" Phases of Obsession asks last.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?"

Next person to take the mic is whatslifereally. Seriously, where do these people get these usernames? Look at the initials for Phases Of Obsession ya got POO!

* * *

**There ya go! Beginning of April's interview! Hope ya liked! Just review to ask something.**


	3. Whatslifereally, POO!

**MORE QUESTIONS TO APRIL! THAKS TO POO FOR THE QUESTIONS! Oh and YES! I WAS RIGHT! SHELBY IS RACHEL'S MOM I JUST KNEW IT!**

**

* * *

**"Ms. Rhodes what is the best, and I mean best… gum you have ever chewed!" asks whatslifereally.

Wow that was random.

I highly question the sanity of some of these FanFiction writers, and that's ME sayin' that!

"Um… back to POO!" I shout.

*face palm* "I never noticed that… uh… thanks for pointing it out? Now, more questions! You denied being with Shelby, which means you know Shelby. How did you two meet?"

"When I was in the Glee club I had to compete against her during Nationals," I answer.

"Are you close to her?"

"Somewhat. Haven't seen her in a while. We were good friends a while back."

"Could you do a little snooping for me?"

"Sure. What do ya need?"

"Has she ever provided surrogacy service for someone? Especially someone whose last name is Berry?"

"Actually that was me. Just kiddin'. I heard she did a while back. About, fifteen/sixteen years ago? What do I know! I don't remember breakfast!"

"How would you describe your relationship with Will?"

"Um…" I turn a bit red, "Well actually I did begin to fall for him… okay I did fall for him. He's the only person who told me sincerely that he truely believed I could make it on Broadway and I love that about him. We stayed casual but sercretly I wanted more."

"What happened with those mixed-race twins you had?"

"Well I was alone pretty much. I thought I would be able to take care of them on my own. They did stay with me for a while and they showed the same talents that I have. After long enough the depression of my crushed dreams made me drink. I knew I could never keep them when I'm always drunk so I found a family who happily adopted them. I actually get to check in every little while that I'm sober (which isn't often). They've become quite the performers I've heard. They might live up to the dream I had."


End file.
